<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saving Us by BetterYouThanMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509403">Saving Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe'>BetterYouThanMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Drabbles [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Domestic Violence, F/M, Light Angst, Mentions of Violence, based on the song turning tables by adele</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:49:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa will do anything for Draco even if it means turning everything she knows upside down</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Drabbles [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/826257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saving Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>This would be the last time.</em>
</p>
<p>Narcissa swore it to herself. Engrained it into her brain. Seared it into her skin like the bruises he had left. She wouldn't stand for this, not anymore.</p>
<p>Her cheek burned red, but she could only focus on the tears welling up in her son's eyes. The shame they bore as he watched his father stand over her crumpled figure. This would be the first and last time Draco ever witnessed the abuse she endured. She'd finally get them out of there, no matter the cost.</p>
<p>Under the guise of night, she rushed to pack her things. Her footsteps were quiet yet calculated as she ducked into Draco's room to fill a bag with his clothes. A pang of guilt-wracked her chest as she had to leave behind some of his favorite things. She wouldn't be able to give him everything in their new life, but she would try so damn hard.</p>
<p>Narcissa's plan was to see if her sister Andromeda would allow them to stay with her for a few nights. The emergency funds she'd been saving wouldn't last long, but Lucius would immediately head to look for her. She hoped her husband wouldn't suspect her sister since they'd never had a good relationship. But they were family in the end, and she <em>knew</em> Andromeda would help her. At least, she prayed she would.</p>
<p>It was difficult journeying to the center of town with Draco asleep on her back and two bags. The bus ride to her sister's town was long, but thankfully they ended up on the last bus of the night. They'd be long gone before Lucius even noticed. He'd probably assume she was taking Draco to school and then to run some errands.</p>
<p>She didn't want to know what would happen when he realized she wasn't coming back. She shuddered at the thought of who he would torture instead of her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>By the time Lucius found her the restraining order had been processed and the divorce papers were being handled. He couldn't touch her now, and she'd never let him near Draco again. She had enough evidence to prove the abuse. The court ruled in her favor and she couldn't be more relieved.</p>
<p>Even though Lucius couldn't torment her in the real world, that didn't stop him from entering her dreams. Visions of her crumpled onto the floor as he scowled down at her were burned into her mind. She'd shake awake every night, her breath ragged and chest heaving. But always quiet. Narcissa wouldn't, no, <em>couldn't </em>forgive herself if she woke Draco up with her problems.</p>
<p>He wasn't adjusting to his new school well. Rumors spread, and he didn't have the wealth he used to have. Narcissa did receive some funds from the court case but she'd have to get a stable job soon. She hated the look of guilt Draco gave her when he was able to eat, and she wasn't.</p>
<p>Narcissa didn't mind. Her child came first - that's why she wasn't able to leave Lucius as soon as she'd hoped. She wanted to give him a chance to be a father despite his horrible nature. Draco deserved a father, for a short while at least. But Narcissa couldn't go on pretending, not when Draco witnessed it himself. His safety came before hers.</p>
<p>Her old life burned away as she worked her way into a new one. She worked hard to become the savior she needed in herself years ago. To be the best mother Draco could ever need and the central figure in his life. A point of strength when he felt he couldn't continue. That he would remember what she did for them. Narcissa became what she needed for both of them, not just herself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net page<br/>https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5665438/BetterYouThanMe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>